


Snow Day

by Targs_Supieroty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dany is happy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Modern AU, Protective Jon, Rhaella is a bundle of Joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targs_Supieroty/pseuds/Targs_Supieroty
Summary: Basically Jon and Daenerys bring along their daughter Rhaella to the snow
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Snow Day

Daenerys Targaryen did not like the snow at all, not even one bit. But since Rhaella had never been introduced to it, Jon had suggested that they should have her at least experience it. 

They had arrived at the mountain in the early morning which was not taken to kindly by Daenerys. But her irritableness went away as soon as she saw Rhaella playing in the snow. 

Rhaella absolutely loved the snow, she would either lay in it making snow angels or make tiny snowballs that she would try to aim at Jon. Of course they never make it to him but it didn't matter to her. 

To have Rhaella get the most out of her snow day, Jon brought out ice skates to use on the empty ice rink. Knowing that Daenerys would rather stay out of ice skating, Jon bought an extra pair for both of them.

There was no way she could back out now. 

Jon put Rhaella in her baby sling and glided her around the ice, Daenerys trailing right behind him. Rhaella clapped her tiny hands in pure Joy. 

"You enjoying this babe?" Jon said coming behind Daenerys, enclosing his arms around her waist. 

Daenerys sighed, shoving her hands further into her pockets "As long as Rhae is happy, I'm good."

"See I told you everything would work out fine" Jon replied a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

And just as Daenerys was about to believe him, everything turned to shit real fast.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daenerys had decided to take a little break from skating leaving only Jon and Rhaella on the rink. The duo were just simply spinning around in the center when Daenerys started to see the ice begin to crack. 

"Jon look down" Daenerys said urgently, her heart rate increasing.

Realization hitting him in a second, Jon instinctively presses Rhaella close to his chest making a small step towards Daenerys. Unfortunately that just made the crack bigger. 

Jon curses slightly, the solution that he had in mind was risky but it was the only option. Daenerys would be no doubt be upset at him but all he cared about was making sure that Rhaella would be okay.

Locking eyes with Daenerys, Jon slowly slid the straps of the sling off his shoulders "Dany I'm going to slide Rhae over to you on the count of three."

"Jon I don't know about this-

"Just trust me baby."

Daenerys nodded getting in position to catch Rhaella.

Jon proceeded to lay Rhaella on the ground make sure she was facing Daenerys.

One.

Two.

Three. 

With a strong push, Rhaella made it to Daenerys open arms safely. 

Pulling the straps of the sling over her own shoulders, Daenerys begin to make her way over to Jon. 

Jon moved as quickly as he could watching the ice crack more, he was just fingertips away from Dany until he felt the ice around him completely break causing him to fall straight down into the water. 

Even though the water was ice cold, he knew it was better for him to be in this situation than for Rhaella to be in it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jon opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the lodge wrapped with blankets and an heater near him.

He was glad he was not in the freezing water anymore, although he was not so excited to hear the wrath that would come from Daenerys. 

Daenerys came to his side giving him a soft peck on the lips following a hard slap on his shoulder. 

"Do you realize you put both Rhaella and your life in danger?."

Guilt filled Jon as he knew that going to snow was his plan and he had promised her that it would be safe.

Jon grasped her hand rubbing small circles around it "I know baby, I just thought that Rhaella would enjoy the snow."

Daenerys eyes welled up with tears, her voice starting to get shaky "I could of lost both of you today."

"Hey c'mere" Jon said pulling Daenerys closer to his body to which she buried her face into the crook of his neck. 

The rest of the evening, there was no talking between them, only soft kisses pressed to one another and the heat radiating off each other's bodies. 

At the moment all they both needed was each other's presence.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is like really bad forgive me
> 
> But I wrote this at like 2:30 in the morning


End file.
